Just Friends
by sakimidare
Summary: Where everyone knows Gil and Matt are lovers - except Prussia and Canada themselves. PruCan, Human and country names used. K-plus rating for romance and my language.
1. Just Friends

**A/N: This fic is for ImaDuckQuaQua, the most angelic reviewer you'll ever find, and who shares my (uncanny?) interest in PruCan fics.**

**WARNINGS: I suck at writing, so that's adequate warning. I _hope_.**

**Full Moon**

It looked like everyone but Gilbert and Matthew had figured out their relation.

During the World Meetings, Francis and Alfred glared at Gilbert, Arthur, as always,was barely aware of Matthew's presence, and Ludwig did his best to avoid catching Gilbert's, Matthew's, Francis' or Alfred's eye.

The only ones blissfully unaware of the reasons were Matthew and Gilbert themselves.

Gilbert went on being his own loud and obnoxious and awesome(in his words) self, while Matthew went on being his quiet and invisible self.

The guesses were mostly due to a certain incident involving a raving mad Matthew, a half-drunk Gilbert, a flustered and somewhat-embarrased Hungary and Matthew's trusty hockey-stick sometime back. No one could actually remember what the original reason for that had been, and it was doubtful that anyonw knew in the first places.

But where there were people-er,nations-tongues would wag. And to be fair, the situation was guaranteed to provoke rumours. Even Switzerland had sighed and muttered about killing Prussia if he said one more word about Mattie. Though, in all fairness, a drunken rant shouldn't count.

The current Meeting of the World was being held at Russia's house, and it was proceeding far more normally than anyone would have expected.

But then, 'normal' was such a relative term.

Francis held an icepack to the side of his face while Alfred sported a black eye(but they still somehow managed to glare at Gilbert), courtesy of Arthur. Apparently Arthur didn't like having his behind touched or hamburger-spit flavoured with Soda splattered on his face. The fact that the UK and USA were supposed to sit side by side and Francis had pulled his chair away from Finland(and Sweden, obviously, duh!) to sit by Arthur("Bloody frog, go to your own seat!") didn't help much, either.

Feliciano was constantly bothering Germany about how there wasn't any Pasta left in home and to remember to buy some in the way back while his twin, Lovino, was busy in slapping Anotnio's hands away from his shoulders("Keep 'em away dammit you tomato bastard!") whenever the Spanish tried to put his arms around him. Finland was (somewhat) patiently explaining to Peter again why he couldn't be Peter's 'mama', greatly hindered in his noble undertaking by Sweden. Norway was begging Iceland to call him 'Onii-chan' while Denmark was bugging Norway with his usual useless banter. Iceland simply hugged his Puffin tighter without responding. Time had taught him the uses of Patience..

Then something happened to break the routine. Matthew stood up and said-clearly, which in itself was a wonder- "I have something to share."

France gasped while America yelled "ALREADY?"

Canada gave his brother a perplexed glance. "What?"

"YOU TWO GOT MARRIED ALREADY?" America screamed.

England looked from America to Canada. "Wait..who's.."

"That's Canada, _l'Angleterre_, whom you took away from me and raised alongwith _l'Amerique_. Don't tell me you forgot the child again." France sighed dramatically.

"Yes," England growled, "He maybe the only one in this world not groped by you."

"Of course I show my _amour_ to him, why shouldn't I, _mon_ _ami_?"

England decided not to comment.

"Eh?" Matthew said, becoming more and more confused by the moment.

"Mattie you got..married?"asked Gilbert, looking stunned and, to some people, hurt.

"Matvey...you didn't get married to Gilbert?" asked Russia, his eyes widening.

"WHAT?" this was Canada's turn to yell.

"Uh..I-I shouldn't have.." stuttered Russia.

"Eli," Roderich's voice made them all look in Hungary's direction. She was actually crying. "Gilbert and Matthew were such a sweet couple." she said, sniffling, "and Gilbert looks so hot with his shirt off I-"

Gilbert promptly burst into laughter while Roderich's blush deepened. "-not that I would know." finished Hungary quickly, looking at Austria in consternation.

"Don't you have to record this or something?" asked Feli.

"I'll get the prints from Nihon." Hungary said, still sniffling. "As if I'd miss a footage of Russia stuttering in front of Canada.."

The Meeting ended among general uproar and a persistent noise of "".

As usual.

**A/N: all the usual things..R/R blah blah blah yadda yadda. In case someone doesn't know,**

**Finland: Tino**

**Sweden: Berwald**

**Canada: Matthew**

**America: Alfred**

**Russia: Ivan**

**Hungary: Elisaveta**

**Austria: Roderich**

**Italia Vaneziano/ North Italy: Feliciano**

**Italia Romano/South Italy: Lovino**

**Spain: Antonio**

**France: Francis**

**England: Arthur**

**Angleterre and Amerique are French for England and America respectively.**


	2. or

**...or...**

"Mattie! Wait up!"

Canada slowed his half-run to a fast walk on hearing Gilbert's voice. After what happened inside, no one expected him to stay and face the others anyway. And it wasn't like anyone would notice. With the possible exception of Gilbert, everyone forgot about him. Even Cuba amd Ivan, despite having been beaten senseless by Mattie and his hockey-stick after a match.(1) The fact that Mattie was stone-drunk and eight of his players assisted him made no difference.

"Gilbert." He acknowledged in a voice that was supposed to be brisk and curt, but came out hurt and in his usual whisper.

"Are you alright?" Gilbert squinted at his best – and one of the only- friends.

"Yeah..well.." Of Course he wasn't! How could anyone be after that?

"I really thought you'd married Russia." Gilbert said abruptly, breaking the awkward silence.

Canada stopped so suddenly that Gilbert smashed against his back. "You _**what**_?"

"Eh..?" Gilbert's cocky attitude vanished. "Er..no..I meant that.."

"Leave it, Gilbert, you're a lousy liar anyway." Mattie said, sighing.

"You sound like my Mom." Gilbert complained.

"What you really mean is I sound like your Brother." Canada said, smiling.

":My _younger_ brother." Gilbert retorted, cocky grin making a comeback, before they both felt their mouths split into grins.

"So..then its Cuba?" Gilbert teased, making their way outside.

Canada made a face at him "Please Gilbert, you know you're much more my type than either of them."

"So that was what Russia was talking about..." Gilbert mused.

"What?" Canada hadn't really heard him, because Kumahito was asking for food – again. Kumamiru and Gilbert shared more similarities than Gilbert would like mentioned. In public, anyway.

"Kumajito, you know I don't have any food right now. And you ate just before the Meeting." Mattie reprimanded the white ball of fluff.

"Aww~ Mattie, why don't we go over to your place and get some pancakes and maple syrup? I'm hungry~~"

" Gilbert, you're as bad as Kumamito." Mattie said, sighing.

"Stop acting like West and lets _**go**_." Gilbert practically dragged Matthew after him.

_Really, _Matthewthought_, its bad enough nobody can see me, now I have to be dragged into my own home as if I'm the guest here._

And the strangest part of it was, he didn't mind. _At all._ It actually...felt rather good...to have Gilbert drag him into his home like he owned the place...

Well, that's how friends behaved right? And Gilbert was his best friend. But he couldn't stop blushing just a little when he thought of Russia's words.

Sometimes being obnoxious and superficial was so convenient. Nobody could really even guess at what you were feeling underneath that loud and insensitive facade. Prussia had seen empires rise and fall, he had been a witness to the fall of Eastern Roman Empire(2), the birth and disappearence of the Holy Roman Empire and nurtured Germany through World Wars and Thrid Reich.(3). Like no one could tell that he was tearing up inside. An – entity that had once been one of the mightiest nations on Earth...he was now reduced to nothing but a huge ego. Like no one could tell that he'd trade in another Prussian Empire any day for the simple pleasures of being able to talk with Mattie – that is, to be able to eat Mattie's heavenly pancales and oh-how-he-loved-Maple...alright. Being able to see his cute Mattie tumble around the house was an added bonus. But it wasn't like it sounded, honestly. He hadn't grinned at the way Mattie blushed when Russia said...well, that. And his heart hadn't felt like someone had danced the Waltz wearing size 11 Military Boots over it when America had said Mattie was married. _Definitely_ not.

**A/N: School startedTT_TT So my updates will be quite hectic. I'll update the First Monday/ Wednesday of every month, that is if my parents don't make plans for me and just forget to tell me about it, or my friends don't drag me somewhere straight from the school(I can't say no and I hate myself for that). Saturdays we have stupid stupid moronic Practicals(eergh) and I take Home Ec which means four freakin practicals! And then we go hang out from school and I'll get major killed if I say I can't. Not that I don't want to^^") And I'm so sorry this got fluffy. I can't seem to write fluff well. But I 3 fluff! 'cos they're cute and c'mon, I'm a schoolgirl. I'm sorry for all the rambling. I have one more chappie to go for this, so I hope I'll be able to do that by tomorrow and post it. And I'm so sorry for the lines. I tried to edit something after putting in the line and it got a lil downhill from there. Don't shoot me, please ? (1)I got this information from a ficcie and I _had_ to put it there. The Canadian players beat the shit out of Russian players and I was like "Mattie beat Ivan O.o? The heck is that?" _Somehow that is so hi-fuckin-larious..._ (2) I'm not sure if this is true. Did Prussia exist at that time? Please forgive me for my Wo. Hist. Sucks. And if you could tell me, you get ten fairy, goblin and unicorn flavoured cyber cookies for free! (3) The Third Reich. 'Kay, maybe you already know, but it wasn't mentioned in our textbook, so I thought to be safe – this was basically Hitler's concept of an Aryan Empire with Germany at the centre of it. If I'm wrong please tell me, 'cos I gathered all these information from too many books about wars and revolutions(Hell yeah, I 3 Revolutions and Struggles for Independence. Don't ask me why. I was born weird. For eg: In my mind, Feli totally tops Luddy. Deal with it.)**

**And thanks to Anon(anonymous review so I can't reply to him/her) 3 for pointing out that I messed my time-frame(so what's new) and Prussia couldn't have seen the Roman Empire fall but maybe the Eastern Roman Empire. And I loved your review. As I said I'm weird and I actually like History. And as far as I think Prussia was dissolved around 1944-45 with the end of the World War. Maybe.**


	3. Something More

**...Something More...**

**A/N: 'Kay, I know this fic has the worst chappie titles ever, but whatever. I was working on a damn deadline and I don't work well under pressure. **

Gilbert snored. Loudly. That was mainly the reason behind the barely noticeable bags under Matthew's eyes. 'Kay, forget it, practically the only reason, besides the fact that Gilbert _refused_ to sleep on the couch and insisted on placing his leg over Matthew's torso in a _very_ uncomfortable way.

Even if they were barely visible, they were still there. And nothing was going to make Matthew forget their presence. He briefly wondered how girls handled these sorts of issues, and then blushed when it occurred to him what he had just thought. Matthew's thought process seemed to be dissolving into that of a teenage girl whenever he was near Gilbert.

Of course, it was important to look presentable and efficient in front of other countries. That was the reason why Gilbert was trying to learn to actually comb his absolutely dis-fuckin'-obedient shock of hair. It had nothing to do with how Mattie gave an exasperated sigh whenever he looked over at Gilbert's hair.

So what if he wasn't a nation? He still needed to look presentable. Besides, West always grumbled about it, and even though the brothers hadn't seen each other in over three months(except for in the World Meetings, of course) because somehow he always ended up staying over at Mattie's place …

But unlike West, Mattie was fun. And that justified it. They didn't need to 'analyse their situation', because they were just fine as they were, happy with where they stood.

_Because ultimately, _Matthew thought_, spreading maple sauce over the stack of pancakes, it didn't matter what their realtion was. Neither of them cared whether or not the..thing between them had a name. They would always be friends, companions and something more. _

And Gilbert certainly wasn't going to care as long as he had his pancakes.

Or that's how Gilbert convinced himself.

**A/N: Whoa! Finished! Very, very short, but that was how it was planned from the beginning. I put it in seperate chappies 'cos that seemed to be the best way as all the pieces deserved a chappie of their own. And I can't say no to puppy eyes^^". Anyway, I did this in about ten minutes so please inform me of any spelling/grammar/ any other mistakes and I'll fix 'em up! Thanks for reading and drop a review if you could, please *stares up with puppy eyes***

**And thanks to nemiah for pointing out a typing error^^''**


End file.
